The present invention relates to a method of joining glass optical fibers.
The need for forming butt joints or splices for optical fibers in the field of fiber optics communications is well known. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,768,146 and 3,810,802 for examples of single fiber joints. The purpose of the present invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive method of making an optical fiber joint.